


This Isn't Right...

by sitron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitron/pseuds/sitron
Summary: The kerberos mission went off without a hitch, Katie and her mother are going to pick up their family at the garrison. But Katie has a weird feeling that something is wrong.





	This Isn't Right...

Katie jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was her mom.  
“Oh, sorry, dear,” she chuckled. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” She nudged her with the hand still on Katie's shoulder.  
“You just looked so tense.” Katie frowned. Her mother sat down on the chair beside her.  
“what’s the matter?” she asked. Katie shrugged.  
“I don’t know, nothing really...I just feel weird,” she mumbled, before taking a spoonful of her cereal. “probably just excited, but tired.” The toaster went off and Colleen went to get her bread.  
Katie was excited, she knew that, she had barely closed her eyes last night. But the excitement to see her brother and father again was only part of the reason. The truth was that ever since they left, she had been having nightmares. And dreams. Weird dreams. In the beginning she didn’t think much of it. She dreamt of flying. She wouldn’t really have cared about it, if it wasn’t for the fact that she usually didn’t dream at all, let alone anything this real.  
But as time progressed, her dreams became weirder and weirder. She saw Sam and Matt on the mission. She saw a news report claiming that they died. She saw her mother crying.  
But this was normal, she told herself. She had never been separated from her brother by a this large distance before. She was just worried. It’s normal to be worried about your family when they’re far away. But recently, it was like the dreams started slipping into reality. Yesterday, when an alarm went off, she jumped to her feet, reached for a weapon, and she could swear she heard explosions? During the last couple of weeks, everything gradually started feeling wrong. Like she wasn’t supposed to be here. Like she was meant to be somewhere else. And today, it was worse than ever. The truth was, she was excited, but more than that, she was anxious. Scared even. Scared of what she would find out when they arrived at the garrison.

“Well get yourself dressed, girl, we’re leaving in half an hour,” her mother exclaimed, giving her a tiny push. Katie ran upstairs and changed out of her star-speckled pajamas and into her dress. The only nice dress she owned. She was never a fan of them at all, but her mother had insisted that she owned at least one nice dress, and that she wore it on occasions like this. When she met Matt again he would probably make a comment about her Pretty Pink Dress, even though it was clearly purple. Coleen had broken up more than one fight on the matter. Katie walked out of her room and into the bathroom across the hall. It looked like someone had dropped a bomb in there. After the boys left, her mom and her had pretty much had a turf war, so hair ornaments, towels, soaps, and various other things were lying everywhere. Katie picked up a hairbrush from the floor, and went over to the bath, where her detangler spray usually was. As she passed the mirror, the feeling washed over her again. Wait. she turned her head, and for a second she could swear she saw...  
“Matt?” She blinked. No. That was definitely her. Long hair, purple dress. She brushed her hair. It was just as horrible as every time she did it. It would probably be easier if she did it more often than once a week, though. Honestly, she just wanted to chop it off.  
“Katie! Ten minutes!” Her mother yelled from downstairs.  
“Alright, I’m coming!” Katie yelled back. She took one last look in the mirror and adjusted her glasses… wait a minute, I don’t wear glasses… She opened the cabinet over the sink. Just as expected, her brother’s extra emergency pair was lying on the shelf, as always. He was way too careful to ever break his, so they had never been used.  
“I’m losing my mind, aren’t I.” She closed the cabinet and rushed downstairs.

The hot, desert sun made the car almost unbearably warm. Katie sat in the passenger seat, shaking her leg. Her mom had turned on some old song from like the 2020’s, and was “discreetly” jammin’ it out beside her. Normally, she would have either rolled her eyes or joined in, but today she was on another planet completely. Firstly, she couldn’t wait to see her dad and brother again, but on the other hand, she still had that sick feeling of something being wrong. But right now, the thing that concerned her the most was the press. They had picked up Samuel after his trips to the international space station several times before, but that was never a big deal. Now, Matt and him had been further away from earth than any human had ever been before, and the media would definitely want to document their return. Which probably meant they would want to interview her too to increase their article’s ethos, and she would be portrayed as “the adorable, loving little sister who wants to be just like her big brother when she grows up!”. The only people she wanted to deal with today was her family, and honestly she was just dying to go home and eat celebration pizza and talk about space.

After about 20 minutes in the car, they parked the car by the Galaxy Garrison, where they were going to meet the Kerberos crew.  
“Wait, this is going on TV?” Katie asked. There was a huge van with a tv channel’s logo parked not too far away.  
“Seems like it.” Colleen said. Katie groaned and unbuckled her seatbelt. They walked together through the front entrance, where a relatively young man greeted them. Judging by his outfit, he was probably a student. He told them the directions, even though they had been through this whole ordeal before, and knew their way around.

“Why did they tell us to come by 5pm if they were just going to make us wait fifty minutes?”  
Katie growled.  
“I guess their final reports are taking longer than expected,” her mother answered “they’ll probably be here any minute”  
The “waiting room” was even more boring than she remembered. Though it wasn’t really a room at all. It was actually just the end of the hallway the astronauts would walk through when leaving the facility, furnished with a few chairs for waiting family members. The wall to the left was actually a window with view to the take-off site, though it was pretty far away. When their dad left for off-world missions, Katie and her brother would watch from here as the rocket took off. And they would always mess around in the “waiting room” while waiting for him to return. This was the first time she had been there alone with her mom. There was no one else there, which made her wonder about that Shirogane guy’s family status. Usually there would be at least four other people there waiting with them. She had predicted that there would be fewer people here this time, since this was a three-person crew mission, and two of the three members were also from the same family, but the lack of people in this hallway only added to the growing feeling that something was wrong, not to mention the abnormal amount of time they had waited now without anyone showing up and-  
“Finally,” her downspiral of overthinking was interrupted by her mother’s sigh of relief. Katie unclenched her hands and looked up. In the end of the hallway, she could see some people in uniforms rounding the corner, and in the middle of the small crowd, she saw Matt. He was chatting away with the taller Takashi Shirogane, until he met her eyes. His face broke into a bright smile. Katie got up from the chair. She started running up the hallway, smiling like an excited child. Matt picked up the pace, and broke out from the crowd. Katie grinned even wider.  
“Matt!”  
“Katie!”  
It felt like she was running in slow motion. She could see her dad now too. For a second, their smiles looked stiff. What? The feeling came back. She blinked, her eyes were teary now. Why am I crying? She ran even faster. No, everything is normal, they came back!  
“Crew members are presumed to be dead” no, I can see them right there! They were only a few steps away from her! She pushed the feeling away  
“I missed you!” Matt pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back, but then she saw the man standing behind him. Her eyes met with the third crew member, and she knew.  
“This is wrong!” she tore away from her brother’s embrace. And suddenly she was standing alone in the dark.

Pidge jolted awake. Her mind was more or less clear now. She knew where she were. They had been captured by the Galra and placed in individual pods for safekeeping until they could be delivered to Zarkon. Apparently they had developed technology that could make you see your deepest wishes or something. She really did not want to think into that right now. Something was still messing with her head, though. This headache could not be natural. There was also a ringing that probably was there for the same reason. All evidence pointed to the device placed on her head. She would just use her hands to remove it, but unfortunately, they were chained to the walls of the pod. Likely for that very reason. Pidge tried to think of what to do, but this quiznaking headache made it impossible to think! She could not do anything! The anger boiled up in her. There was nothing she hated more than feeling helpless. She banged her head into the wall and… the ringing stopped. The device fell to the ground.  
“Huh,” she looked at it. “I really thought they would have taken that into consideration.”  
Pidge summoned her bayard and cut the chains.  
“That too,”

It was hard planning ahead when she could not see what was on the other side of the door. It was also hard planning an escape route when all her mind wanted to focus on was the dream she just woke up from. She wanted to sit down for a bit, but knew that every second was precious. She knew she needed to push her thoughts and feelings away, and jump straight into it. Whatever was out there, she just had to be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some tumblr post... I'll edit in a link if I can find it again
> 
> I am open to all kinds of criticism because I don't usually write, and would love to hear what I can improve on, and correct any mistakes. This is all written for fun and to test my abilities (and how to use this site), so there are probably a lot of them.


End file.
